


Shore Leave

by lxaah11



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christopher Pike is a Man-Child, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxaah11/pseuds/lxaah11
Summary: Chris and Aurora are left feeling restless after being trapped indoors for days because of incessant rain. Pike gets creative to try and make this shore leave a bit more entertaining.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureliu_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/gifts).



> The character of Aurora belongs entirely to aureliu_s, I'm just borrowing :D
> 
> As always, any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

The rain was making tracks down the window, the pitter patter of rain and the occasional distant roll of thunder only served to relax Aurora. She was curled up on a window seat, PADD in one hand and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in the other. It wasn’t just any hot chocolate either, it was Louisa Pike’s famous hot chocolate (which she refused to share the recipe for). They had stopped off in Mojave for the first few days of shore leave, and Louisa had shoved a huge flask of it into her hands before they left. She loved visiting his family, all his little nieces and nephews running around. In a way it was bittersweet, seeing how they all loved him and how great he was with them, knowing that she could never provide him with a child of his own. However, she knew that for him, having this was enough.

She had expected to spend the whole two weeks of leave there, but then Chris had surprised her with an old rustic log cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect way to unwind, being the only two people for miles. No alerts to go running off for, no shifts to get up for and no knowing looks from the crew. Just them and the trees, and rest be assured they had taken advantage of their time alone. They had planned to go hiking and explore the surrounding area, but the weather had been against them from the start. It had been a week since they had arrived, and all of that had been spent trapped indoors by the constant downpour. Aurora and Chris had no problem curling up with a good book and not moving for hours, but the inability to explore their picturesque surroundings had left them both feeling a bit restless.

It was now mid-afternoon on the eighth day of their trip, though the grey skies made it feel much later, and Aurora hadn’t seen Chris since they had finished lunch earlier on and he had disappeared with a mischievous glint in his eye. She had no idea what he was up to, but the cabin had been quiet for the past few hours and, no matter how tempted she was, she hadn’t gone to investigate. Instead, she nested in the reading nook at the top of the stairs, with the last of Mama Pike’s hot chocolate, and switched her attention between her book and the rain hitting the glass.

The sound of soft footsteps on the stairs shook Aurora from her reverie and she turned her head to see Chris making his way towards her, a self-satisfied smile on his face. 

“There you are.” She rose to her feet, hands cradling her mug as his arms gently wrapped around her waist. “I’ve been wondering where you’d got to.”

His smirk grew even wider. “Well Cinderella,” he said leaning in, “If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.” His lips finally found hers, quick but no less meaningful. As he pulled away he plucked the mug from her grip and settled his own hand loosely in hers. He then turned on his heel and lead her down the stairs, however, when they reached the bottom he stopped and faced her again. “Close your eyes.”

She smiled at him. “Chris….” But he only raised an eyebrow in response. Amused she complied, and her smile grew even wider as he pressed featherlight kisses to each eyelid in response.  
He led her further through the house, his hand never leaving hers until he stopped yet again. “Stay here.”

She felt him move away and temporarily lamented the loss of his warmth. All she could hear was rustling and the occasional knock of a limb against furniture, soon followed by a muttered curse. Aurora couldn’t help but giggle, having no idea what was going on. It was only minutes, though it felt like hours before she heard him speak.

“And, open.”

The furniture in the room had been rearranged and artfully draped with blankets, pillows from around the cabin had been repurposed as walls. All combined together to form a maze of corridors and, at the centre of it all, Chris’ head poked out, a dorky grin on his face. 

She couldn’t believe it. Christopher Pike, esteemed Captain of the USS Enterprise, had spent the past few hours building a pillow fort. A laugh bubbled out her chest before she could stop it, the idea was just so absurd. 

“Come and find me.” His head ducked back down, out of sight.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the obvious entrance and began crawling. The fort, which had seemed so big on the outside, felt all the more vast when she was in it. As she made her way through, heading in the general direction of where she saw him last, she grew even more amazed that he had only put this together in a few hours.

It didn’t take her long to reach him, though she’s certain that he didn’t try to make it particularly difficult. But that didn’t prepare her for what she saw when she found him. The corridor opened up into the largest section of the fort by far, and, in the centre, a blanket was spread out laden with her favourite foods. Fairy lights were strung up around the den, the only source of light, and, perched cross-legged on the corner of the blanket, there was Christopher Pike, a soft smile on his face.

“So, what do you think?”

Aurora crawled over to him and brought their lips together in a passionate embrace.

“Perfect.”

(She wasn’t just talking about the fort.)


End file.
